Narusaku Historia
by LizziEliott
Summary: En el cumpleaños numero 24 de Sakura, su mejor amigo tiene una pregunta que plantearle. Qué hara la peli rosada? Será capaz de arriesgar su felicidad Con esta nueva revelación ? (re-subido)
1. Chapter 1

Se revolvió con inquietud en su asiento.  
Pese a que bien sabia que Hoy era su Vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños no sentía que aquel dia tuviese algo meritorio que valiese la pena celebrar.  
La hastiaba la patética idea de pasar otra insípida velada y repetir la rutina de cada año. Naruto almorzaría con ella en ichiraku Ramen y buscaría subirle el animo, luego de una tediosa tarde donde sus parientes ahondarán y la agobiaran con preguntas Como, porqué aun seguía siendo una Mujer soltera. O la reprendiesen por trabajar tanto...  
Pues a lo largo de estos años jamas se le paso por la cabeza un noviazgo informal siquiera. Estaba muy atareada con sus misiones entrenamientos como discípula de Tsunade, mas trabajo. No cabía lugar para Un romance...sin embargo su terquedad Se vio a flaquear cuando comenzaron a caer a cántaros los compromisos. A tal punto de que casi todos sus conocidos y amigas ya Se encontraban enlazados o en camino a eso.  
Con respecto a Sasuke, hacia mucho que no recibía noticias suyas. Y El Enamoramiento que había padecido por tantos años se acabo enfriando y opacado por sus nuevas responsabilidades.  
Ademas, cabe Remarcar que su Creciente madurez le había permitido vislumbrar que no podía continuar con aquella infantil obsesión por alguien Que, en base a su actitud dejaba entrever que Ni siquiera la tenia en cuenta...  
Pero debía admitir que era insufrible oír a las ancianas murmurar que acabaría siendo una Solterona Amargada como su Maestra.  
cerro los puños con frustración. Bueno al menos aun tenia a su mejor amigo; Naruto que siempre estuvo para ella y siguió queriéndola fielmente tantos años... Se reprendió al acto por ese placentero egoísmo que la inundo. Por supuesto que le encararía que El Rubio Encontrará a una buena mujer que lo amase. Y la verdad actualmente en la aldea le sobraban fanáticas que lo asediaban y le sonreían cada que lo veían pasar.  
"Pero solo Son un montón de niñas tontas" se dijo soberbia. Naruto jamas les prestaría atención a un montón de chiquillas patéticas...o si ? Porque tardará tanto...?  
En ese instante se hizo presente el susodicho Luciendo una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Hola Sakura-chan !- Canturreó con Alegria poco disimulada  
\- Llegas algo tarde...- respondió  
-lo siento lo siento...Es que tengo noticias increíbles que contarte ! Y necesito- bajo la mirada ruborizado- hacerte una pregunta lo mas pronto posible...  
-ah si?- Pronuncio con curiosidad. Quizás deseaba invitarla a salir...pero esta vez ella Le daría una oportunidad, estaba decidido!  
-Sabes...voy a Casarme- anuncio confidencialmente  
-t-tu...Que?!- tartamudeó incrédula la Kunoichi. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Pero que le pico a este ahora?! Naruto? Matrimonio? Un sentimiento amargo la inundó, pero era mas fuerte la dolorosa curiosidad.  
-Eso! Naruto Uzumaki se atará la soga al cuello- bromeo- no vas a decir nada?  
Dijo con preocupación al notar la palidez de la Ninja que estaba pasmada y muda  
-Es que...estoy sorprendida ..es todo. Y quien es la afortunada futura señora Uzumaki?  
-Ah es una chica muy dulce! No se si la conocerás...nos casaremos en un mes  
-Wow, tan pronto...?  
-Si, lo mas posible! Pero sabes ella es solo una niña bonita! Algo Insegura todavía...y lo de la boda será demasiado duro para ella...  
Podrías Sakura-chan ayudarme a organizar la ceremonia?  
-emm...y tu princesita esta de acuerdo en que yo me entrometa?- musito picada  
-Claro! Confiamos plenamente en tu criterio! Y que dices...Me ayudarás?- pidió juntando las manos y poniendo mirada de cachorro suplicante.  
-Menudo Regalo de cumpleaños- lanzó con amargura volviendo la Cara.  
-Ohhh es cierto!- Exclamó Alterado- lo lamento, estaba tan entusiasmado que lo olvide por completo...Podemos almorzar aun si quieres.  
-Descuida...- musitó poniéndose de pie lentamente y antes de salir de la tienda soltó con Resignación  
-esta bien Naruto, Los ayudaré si esta en mis posibilidades...  
-Oh muchas gracias Sakura-chan sabia que podría contar Con mi mejor amiga.  
Mientras se alejaba un sentimiento ignoto la estremeció. Porque reaccionaba de esa manera? Acaso no estaba Feliz por su amigo? Definitivamente no! Y mucho menos deseaba saber algo de Involucrarse en Aquel desastre, pero era muy tarde para retractarse ya. Asi que se encaminó Lentamente Hacia Casa Pensativa y llego de un humor mas irascible que Cuando había Salido.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias Por los Reviews!  
Con amor aquí esta el segundo Y Último Capítulo. ツ  
••••••••••••••••

Al dia siguiente los dos comenzaron a trabajar en la Ceremonia. Acudieron a la Florería Yamanaka, Donde Ino los atendió con Desconocida Amabilidad.  
Y Naruto le aseguro a La ojiverde que Tenía la libertad de escoger las Flores que le placieran.  
-Seria mas Fácil si me dijeras quien es...- Profirió Con frialdad- asi podría saber cuales Van con ella...  
-Ohh es solo Una Niña tímida! Pero tan encantadora- dijo Ensimismado- Ustedes son bastante similares y confió en que Acertarás. Escoge las que a ti mas te gusten  
La Haruno asintió disgustada.  
Los dias pasaron y ya estaban escogidos el lugar, los invitados, y demás Trivialidades donde ambos habían participado con entusiasmo.  
"es tan Gracioso!- se dijo Sakura- casi parece que estoy organizando mi boda...Quizás a esa Niña mimada ni siquiera le guste tanto como a mi...  
Debes en cuando Se hería enumerando todas las virtudes que su "Rival" podría tener. Pero al instante se consolaba asegurando que jamas lograría La Relación especial que Compartían ella y Naruto.  
Y después de todo Quién era esa que venía a robarle lo suyo?...Esperen! Cuándo Naruto había sido propiedad suya?  
Estaban sentados en el mismo restaurante a la hora de siempre, como tantas veces a lo largo de estos años.  
-Finalmente acabamos!- murmuró aliviada Sakura Desplegando sus palillos.  
-En Realidad Sakura-chan, Aún falta una Cosa mas...- dijo pensativo.  
-Bueno supongo que podrás encargarte tu solo- Respondió molesta, no seria capaz de tolerar Otra Cosa relacionada con aquella condenada boda.  
A pesar de que había sido Dolorosamente Placentero Decorarla a su gusto y de paso pasar mas tiempo con Naru...pero que estaba pensando?! El se casaría con otra en unas semana...  
-Me temo que es un asunto puramente De Mujeres- afirmó Riendo.  
Sin perder mas tiempo pagó la cuenta y la sacó de la mano rápidamente guiándola hacia Una casa costurera.  
-Pruébatelo- Dijo con emoción El Rubio señalando con la cabeza el atuendo de novia.  
-De verdad quieres que yo...?  
-Claro! Ustedes dos son mas o menos de la misma talla!  
-Ahhh- pronunció la Haruno Tomando el atuendo Y apretándolo en sus manos con rencor .  
Una vez que se lo puso no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo con amargura.  
-Wow! Ttebayo! Luce Increíble - exclamó atontado El Shinobi.  
-De seguro a ella se le verá Mucho mejor...- musitó Con Frialdad fingida aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada. No pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se vería Naruto en su traje de boda...oh porque se habla involucrado tanto en esto? Dos amargas lagrimas bajaron por sus esmerilados Ojos.  
-estas Bien ?- escrutó Con preocupación Su amigo.  
-No! No lo estoy, esto es Ridículo!- Gritó Fastidiada  
-qué es Ridículo Sakura-Chan?...- La invito a continuar Con expresión expectante  
-Todo! Tu casándote con una niña Mimada! Acaso no te diste cuenta bobo? Es absurdo! Verdad? Yo aquí ayudándote a organizar Tu boda con otra mujer...Cuando en realidad deberías...  
-Debería?- Indagó con tranquilidad  
-deberías estar Conmigo!- Exclamó la peli rosada Sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo en un tono casi amenazante.  
Bajó la vista Avergonzada de sus palabras sin esperar una respuesta. El rostro le ardía y luchaba por Mantener sus caprichosas emociones a raya.  
-Bueno, Por Fin!- Profirió Naruto sentándose pesadamente con una sonrisa complacida.  
Sakura lo Observó pasmada sin entender nada  
-Si Hubieses continuado un segundo más Con Aquella Fria y falsa Amabilidad habría tenido que intervenir yo!- Explicó tranquilo sin dejar de sonreírle.  
-Que?!- bufó enojada cerrando los puños  
\- Tenia que Fingir para que te declarases tu, porque estoy seguro de que me habrías rechazado otra vez.  
Asi que debía ser por iniciativa tuya. Asi te darías cuenta de que tu...me quieres también- Dijo con mirada Inocente.  
-Quieres decir que...No habrá una boda?- Pregunto esperanzada sentándose a su lado dejando a un lado su anterior Ira.  
-bueno, eso depende de ti Sakura-Chan. Te casarás conmigo?- río animado  
-Tendría Golpearte sabes...-Dijo pensativa  
Sin embargo le hecho los brazos al cuello Con alegría incontenible calmando la antes expresión asustada de Naruto. Y fue tan Fuerte el Impulso que ambos cayeron de bruces en el suelo.  
Aprovechando su ventajosa posición encima del Shinobi, Sakura comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro de su mejor amigo.  
Las trabajadoras del local oían escandalizadas las Incesantes risas de esos dos. Cuando salieron no pudieron evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a la pareja, a lo cual ellos eran completamente indiferentes. Estaban abstraídos en su felicidad, Como un encantador halo que apartaba todas las tristezas Y Desventuras del Pasado.


End file.
